


Birthday Gift

by TheLostSilence



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Birthday, Birthday Presents, Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom!Mahiru, Creampie, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Help, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Possessive Behavior, Romance, Smut, possessive!Kuro, top!kuro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 10:50:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19886395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLostSilence/pseuds/TheLostSilence
Summary: It was drawing closer, Kuro could feel it.Every second the clock that was mounted on the wall ticked by, a second draws him ever closer to his enigma, and Kuro wished, for just awhile, for just enough time so that he could wrap his thoughts around it and actually think for once, that the world's clock would stop ticking by and freeze.And the very enigma that he was currently facing was probably very trivial to others yet very much so meant his life for him:A gift to give Mahiru for his birthday that was tomorrow.





	Birthday Gift

**Author's Note:**

> I had published this in Wattpad earlier on for Mahiru’s birthday and forgot to publish it here so I apologise ;-; 
> 
> Oh and, I found out that Mahiru’s voice actor, Takuma Terashima, does BLCDs and I just can’t help but keep thinking that this is how he moans when he’s having intercourse with Kuro.
> 
> The link to the BLCD I found is below for all you sinful readers.
> 
> https://youtu.be/ONT75d6ypgE

It was drawing closer, Kuro could feel it.

Every second the clock mounted on the wall ticked by, a second draws him ever closer to his enigma, and Kuro wished, for just awhile, for just enough time so that he could wrap his thoughts around it and actually think for once, that the world's clock would stop ticking by and freeze.

And the very enigma that he was currently facing was probably very trivial to others yet very much so meant his life for him:

A gift to give Mahiru for his birthday that was tomorrow.

He sighed and grumbled shortly after, appearing very distressed and kind of intimidating to anybody else who would approach him at the moment, and he ran a hand through his light blue locks, contemplating everything in his life. He scanned his surroundings and took in the environment that he was in; it was a simple coffee shop that was nearby Mahiru's house and served great and delicious coffee ('Duh,' he thought,'it was a coffee shop after all.' ) and cakes.

He and Mahiru would always pass by this shop and order a small cake if they were feeling down or just felt hungry, and it never failed to appease their sweet tooth's and appetite.

'A cake, huh,' He thought to himself,'Should I get Mahiru a cake too? But wouldn't he prefer it if I baked one myself because of something called 'sentimental value'? I can't bake at all though... I feel that I'd just end up baking poison instead... But it's the thought that counts right?'

He sighed again, burying his face into his palms as the clock continued ticking by, and he remembered why he had landed himself in his current predicament.

What was his current predicament, you may ask?

Well, he's waiting for two of his troublesome brothers that may or may not be a little bit more experienced in this field than he was, but that was to be expected as he had no experience at all whatsoever; he had been alone for centuries and this was the first time he would buy a gift for someone not out of formalities.

It was because he wanted to.

Mahiru had been the first person to make him open up about his flaws, his insecurities and his past, and he was someone that he cherished greatly. And he wanted to show that he was grateful that he had picked him up that day.

He wanted to let Mahiru know how much he loved him.

He gulped that thought down as he shook his head; he and Mahiru weren't lovers yet or whatsoever, so he can't really say that... But he really wanted to make him his and let him know that he was his alone, and his only. 

But, well, he didn't really know if Mahiru felt the same way or not, and it ached his heart to swallow the painful pill.

He wanted to see Mahiru grow up. He wanted to see him age. He wanted him to be free and snatch a girl for himself if he was lucky. He wanted him to start a family. He wanted Mahiru's happiness to shine brighter than any sun. But at the same time, thorns pricked at his heart to think of Mahiru getting stolen away from him because of a girl. Even if he wanted Mahiru to be happy, he himself was hurting himself in the inside.

He's finally found someone that accepted him for who he was and he didn't want him to disappear from his side, only for a replica to pop up centuries later.

He didn't want Mahiru leaving him, or him even thinking about it. If he does, then he might go insane and send out wanted ads all across the country. And if that was not enough, then he'd rip the country apart and search every crook and nanny of the surface just to find him.

A dark and overwhelming urge rose up from the bottom of Kuro's stomach, urging him to give in to his animalistic and predatory instincts that screamed to mark Mahiru as his so that everybody else would know who he belonged to. For a second, his eyes gleamed dangerously, and one thought cancelled any other train of thoughts that were running around:

If Mahiru ever tried to leave him, then he'd use every means possible to restrain him and he wouldn't let him run away. If possible, he'd even put him in a cage so that he would then truly have no means of escape at all.

Once thinking about that, he vigorously shook his head to try and quell and resist the fierce and possessive lion in him down; this was why he can't be trusted to be around Mahiru. If he was, then he didn't know what he'd do to him. That kind of mental-thought process...was so wrong. That was taking possessiveness to a whole new level. He'd probably terrify Mahiru to the point where he hated him, and he didn't want that.

He loved Mahiru, so he'd set him free to love whoever he wants.

'But would you be happy then?' A voice resounded through his mind,'it's not fair, isn't it? How does he get to be happy and you don't? Isn't it better to share the burden between the two of you?'

He pursed his lips as he tried to think of a comeback for that, but found that he could think of none; he even found himself to be agreeing with the voice in his mind!

'Is it love if I take him, or is it love if I set him free? It doesn't matter, does it? They're both genuine forms of love,' He caught himself thinking, and his morality started tipping over to the bad side. If he trapped Mahiru then Mahiru would never leave him (because he doesn't have a choice in the first place) and he would be forced to accept his love confession no matter what.

That sounded... so good.

'Do it. He's yours. Trap him. He belongs to you, and to you only. No one else can have him, and you have to make sure of that. Anybody who comes in the way will be killed. He doesn't have a choice,' the dark urge encouraged him to succumb to his predatory instinct.

No, he can't do that to Mahiru...

...Or could he?

He shook his head again, hoping to clear his thoughts that went astray and into a dark place; time to focus on the reason why he even called Lily and Hyde over to the cafe without involving Mahiru in because it was supposed to be a surprise. He glanced at the clock that was ticking by again, and groaned as he saw it; why were they running late? He rarely invited people anywhere, only if it was for a super important cause, and his siblings knew that better than anyone if the event of the 'voting' selection was any given evidence.

So why were they running late?

"What a pain. They are so troublesome, being late on me when I specifically asked for them to meet me for an important event. They are the biggest pains in the asses in the world," He grumbled to himself, unknowing of the looming shadow over him.

Two arms abruptly encircled around his head, bringing him into an alarmed state but that was for naught when he heard the owner of those slender arms complain childishly,"That's mean, Nii-San! Can't you give us a break? We rushed out of our homes just for this!"

His body stilled before relaxing again, and he tilted his head to glance at the male on top of him,"Lawless."

Hyde made an affirming sound of recognition,"Nii-San."

"Oh, don't forget me as well!" A third voice joined the conversation, this one being mature and lively as Kuro craned his neck to see Lily, the stripping vampire who he thought had experience in love or gifts, hence why he had called him down.

Kuro merely nodded in response to his arrival as he gestured for them to sit down which they did without question, and Kuro sighed deeply in frustration, piquing the Servamps of Greed and Lust's attention and curiosity.

"What is it, Nii-San? Why do you look so distressed? Is it concerning that 'emergency' you called us for? But why did you call only us? Wait, what's the 'emergency' even?" Hyde rambled off and threw questions at him incessantly, too fast for him to comprehend and he felt a migraine on it's way.

"Lawless, breathe. God, you're gonna make me have a migraine if you throw so many questions at me at the same time... What a pain," He groaned as he massaged his temples, causing Hyde to pout in return but nonetheless nodded in acknowledgment, and he thanked the heavens for that.

Lily tilted his head at him,"But, Kuro, Lawless has a point. What did you even call us here for? I'm sure that there isn't really an 'emergency' right now, excluding Tsubaki, am I right?"

"No, you're wrong. There actually is an emergency, and lo and behold, this is much more dire than Tsubaki," Kuro sternly drawled out, causing Lily's and Hyde's senses to spring back to life warily, their body tensing as if preparing for the truth.

Kuro let out an exhale, before he admitted it:

"It's Mahiru's birthday tomorrow, and I don't know what to get for him."

Lily and Hyde merely stared at him as an uncomfortable and socially-awkward silence reigned upon the trio, and they stared for seconds that seemed like metaphoric hours to the Servamp of Sloth over here.

They stared.

And they stared.

And they stared.

Until Kuro got sick of it and tried to intervene, only to be cut off by the Servamp of Greed, Hyde, with an incredulous tone in his voice that was directed to him,"Is...Is that... it? We came here just for that? Just because Mahiru's birthday is coming up?"

Kuro nodded, albeit he didn't like how light his brother took this. It wasn't 'just that', it was 'that'; they seemed to not understand the magnitude of how dire this situation was to him.

Hyde burst into tears once he saw the bluenette nod for confirmation, holding his stomach that was in pain, and he noticed Lily trying to at least mask his own laughters because he had etiquette unlike the other blonde who was full-on shredding his vocal chords at this point. After what seemed to be an eternity, the two finally calmed down, and Kuro glared at them with hostility for laughing at him,"Are the both of you done?"

Hyde breathed out his last laughter before nodding, and Lily had to regain his composure as well, which took a bit longer than the other blonde but eventually managed in calming himself down.

"Nii-San, it's just Mahiru's birthday. Why are you treating it as if it's the end of the world? You just have to buy him a cake or something and bah-blam! You have your gift ready! I'm sure he'd appreciate that!" Hyde mocked the whole situation, earning a glare from Kuro.

Kuro sighed,"It's not as simple as you all think it is..."

"What's not so simple about the whole situation? I don't get what you mean, Nii-San. He's a simple and kind guy, he'll appreciate whatever you do. As long as it's not lazing around that is," He grinned slyly, and Kuro was now regretting in calling him.

Lily decided that this would be a good time to intervene and come to Kuro's rescue,"No, Lawless. Let's think about it for a moment. This situation may not be as dire to you than it is to Kuro."

"But it's just a gift!"

"Might I remind you that Kuro here has not given anyone a gift that isn't out of formalities? This is the first time that he's doing it because he wants to. And that, is pretty surprising in itself. Which means, he views this situation pretty seriously. He even called us down just so that he could get some advice. And we all know how reluctant he is to calling us," Lily voiced out Kuro's reasons, much to his relief.

Hyde's eyes widened as they turned to Kuro, expecting an answer or to reconfirm what Lily said, and when he received a nod, his jaw dropped even further. It took a few more moments for him to digest it all in, but when Hyde did, it felt like magic.

Kuro cared so much for his Eve that he was even willing to do the one thing he deemed super tedious and troublesome; trying to pick out a gift that the brunette would like.

The ends of Hyde's mouth quirked up into a small smile; Kuro has never been one for expressing gratitude in any form. He was always socially awkward and chose to depend on others, and he rarely, if not never, got anybody else a gift out of formalities. So for him to think so deeply on what to get for Mahiru's birthday and even becoming frustrated at the thought, he must've cared— no, loved his Eve so much.

He rested his chin on the palm of his hand,"Nii-san, you must really love Mahiru, huh?"

Almost immediately, a pink tint dusted across the bluenette's face, reconfirming what the blonde hand in mind and earning him a smirk from yours truly and a squeal from Lily. Being the fanboy he is, the Servamp of Lust immediately quirked up and started demanding answers,"Kuro, what do you have in mind for the gift? A ring? When's the marriage gonna take place? I'll pick out the best venue!"

Once hearing the word 'marriage', Kuro was snapped back to reality and he became flustered as he spoke too quickly and too high on his usual deep voice for his liking,"W-What the?! Marriage?! We're not that far in! Moreover, we're not even in a relationship with each other!"

At his outburst, Lily's and Hyde's eyes sprang open wide, as if taken aback by his words and the meaning behind them. Kuro tilted his head at them for their response,"What? Why do you all look so shocked and bewildered? It's such a pain, you know?"

"Kuro," Lily slowly drawled out,"you're not in a relationship with Mahiru yet?"

Kuro shook his head.

"WHAT?! I swore that you two are! Stop lying! You two act more like a married couple and you're saying that you're both not in a relationship yet?! Nuh-uh, I'm not believing this!" Hyde snapped as he slammed both hands on the table, startling the other two and nearby-customers. Immediately, Kuro and Lily glared at him to quieten down, which he noticed with a squeak as he remorsefully sunk back into his chair but still held that determined glint in his ruby red eyes.

"Shut up, would you? No, Mahiru and I aren't in a relationship... though I wished we are," Kuro replied solemnly with a distanced look in his eyes which both blondes immediately noticed and felt sympathy for the bluenette.

The Sloth pair were super oblivious to each other. They couldn't tell if the other had feelings for the other as well or not, even if it was super obvious. They betted that they couldn't even figure out whether the other had a new look to himself or dressed himself up for him if they weren't given an extra nudge by everybody else. Which is what makes the Sloth pair so irritating yet so cute at the same time.

"It's alright, Nii-san. I bet that Mahiru would notice in the future. Anyways, you were asking about what to buy for his birthday, correct?" Hyde thankfully changed the topic, which Kuro was grateful for.

He hummed as he placed his own chin on his palm, mirroring Hyde's pose earlier,"Yeah... I asked him on what he wanted, but he only smiled back at me and said 'anything you give me will be meaningful to me' and proceeded to do the house chores... Seriously, for a simple guy like him, he sure likes to be cryptic at times...What a pain."

Lily chuckled in return,"Maybe he really doesn't know what he wants."

"Oh, that's bull crap. Everybody has to know what they want, even if it's a desire or something," Hyde intercepted, to which Kuro nodded in agreement for once and chose to ignore the 'Oh my god, he just agreed with me' comment from the blonde himself.

Lily shook his head as he went to explain himself,"No, I'm saying that what if he doesn't really know what to expect from a gift given to him by someone else?"

"Remember, Mahiru has been alone for a long time. Sure, he's gotten presents from his classmates, but this is the first time that somebody who's genuinely close to him wants to give him a present. Except for his uncle, but his uncle barely comes home," He smiled sadly,"So maybe, he's just a tad bit surprised that you would want to give him a gift. He means what he says, that he would appreciate anything that you give him."

Once digesting those words down, Kuro gulped as he realised the boy's lifestyle before he came into his life.

True, the boy was alone when he first brought him to his apartment. True, he was super capable of things and was independent because he didn't have a proper guardian who would look after him. And true, nobody really 'looked' after him; his friends can't go to his house most of the time, his uncle was barely home, and Mahiru was alone.

And the thought of him being alone and isolated for so many years scared Kuro, and deep inside, he knew that that emotional turmoil must've scarred him and changed him a bit— like how he always accepted to do others' work just so that he could be useful in some way.

God damn it, he felt like hugging the brunette now.

"Hm, if that's the case," Hyde concluded thoughtfully,"wouldn't it be better if you made a gift by yourself?"

"I don't know how to make gifts... Mahiru's the only one who knows that," Kuro sighed in exhaustion as he buried his face into his hands, mind racing at 100mph per hour, trying to search for an idea in his head that may or may not make sense.

"Then, how about baking him a cake?"

"Impossible. I'd only end up creating poison instead," He retorted as a matter-of-factly with a monotone voice, making Hyde pout in response.

Hyde stared at him with a determined glint in his eyes, hoping to convince and help his older brother in any way possible,"But won't you at least try? He'd definitely appreciate even the small gesture!"

Right before the bluenette was about to retaliate again, claiming that in no way in Hell would he be able to bake something edible, Lily had to be a pain in the ass and back Hyde up,"Yeah, Kuro! He'd definitely appreciate it if you get a cake for him! It would be even more meaningful if you were the one who baked it because it's your own blood and sweat that was poured into it!"

"That sounds...weird and disgusting when you take it out of context," Kuro commented offhandedly.

Lily decided to ignore his statement and instead continued to voice out his thoughts,"Kuro, think about it. A nice cake that you baked. The two of you eating it together while watching a movie or something. What's there to protest about? It's perfect! Right, Lawless?"

Hyde nodded enthusiastically in return,"Yeah, Nii-san! It's the perfect thing! Bake a cake for him!"

Due to being pressured by the others and with his subconsciousness betraying him by chanting 'this is for Mahiru' over and over again, he finally broke and groaned,"Fine, fine! I'll try baking a cake or something for him! There, you happy now?!"

"Yay!" Lily and Hyde cheered in triumph, happy to have won the bluenette over with their incessant ramblings.

Kuro sighed in defeat but at the same time, that ticked off one of his checklist's boxes; now with the cake done, he's gonna have to find and think about a gift that Mahiru would like. With a question in his mind, he decided to speak up,"With the cake thing done... What am I supposed to give him as a gift for his birthday? That's the most troublesome part."

Lily and Hyde exchanged looks with each other a couple of times, before Hyde shrugged and replied nonchalantly,"I dunno. Spend time with him or something. Call yourself the 'gift' then."

"That doesn't even make sense at all—"

"Anyways, Kuro! We have bigger issues to tackle on! We have to give you birthday cake ideas and recipes for them! I'm a master of decorations and these types of things so Mahiru will definitely enjoy the ambience if I help you set everything up!" Lily intercepted as he clasped his hands together in an excited manner.

"But—"

"Oh, oh! While you two set the theme up, I'll call Licht-Tan over and distract Mahiru and buy you guys some time! Mahiru and Licht bond together really well so they'll likely spend a lot of time together... even if that makes me jealous a little bit," Hyde whispered the last part out with a childish pout and a cross of his arms.

Kuro sighed,"Then imagine how I feel..."

"Hey! I like Licht-Tan too, okay?! It's not fair that your Eve can hog his for attention for so long when I can only do it if I annoy him! I feel jealousy too! Tell your Eve to back off, will you?"

"He's too innocent to realise that... Moreover, you can't stop him from drawing people in."

"I get that, but it still infuriates me to see Licht-Tan and him together for so long!"

"Guys, I think that Mahiru and Licht would make a cute couple if they were to get together, y'know? Licht calls Mahiru an 'angel-in-training' and they, like how Lawless said, bond together well."

"HOW DARE YOU, LILY?! Licht is mine! And Mahiru is Nii-san's! They're not supposed to go together when they belong to us!"

"Lawless, stop calling Mahiru like that. It's like you're calling him an object."

"But you do get possessive of Mahiru at times, don't you? You don't like anybody else touching him. And you sometimes even bodily cage him in just so that nobody else can say anything."

"I-I..."

"Ah! Nii-san's blushing! Nii-san's blushing! Quick! Lily, grab the camera! This would be amazing for extortion and blackmail!"

"Alright!"

"DON'T YOU DARE!"

And this is how they never really got the 'what gift should I give to Mahiru' question answered by the end of the day.

~{&}~

Kuro groaned in exhaustion, his numb limbs already taking a toll on him as Lily merely laughed in response and proceeded to clear up the messes that they made in the kitchen while Hyde and Licht were out to distract Mahiru.

It was already the next day, meaning that it was Mahiru's birthday.

Kuro, of course, took Lily's advice that he subconsciously gave while rambling about stuff and woke up earlier than the brunette to prepare breakfast (which actually was edible), much to the brunette's surprise and happiness. Mahiru had praised him for taking the initiative to do that and he had blushed slightly in return, and after eating, Hyde and Licht promptly came to pick the brunette out for some shopping for the whole afternoon.

Apparently, Hyde had told Licht that his so-called 'angel-in-training's birthday was today and the raven immediately demanded to see him and treat him because 'angels deserve the best of the best'. Lily came shortly after the Greed pair left with Mahiru and helped him decorate the house with whatever he could buy (ribbons, lights, flowers, etc), and when he asked 'what about Bastard-Chan?', Lily responded that Misono currently had private tutoring and he had spare time.

So here they were with Lily cleaning all of the dishes and the kitchen tools they used when he was teaching Kuro how to bake a cake and Kuro adding the lacing of the birthday cake he baked (which was actually quite delicious when he tried it, much to his astonishment and relief).

With one final addition to the cake, Kuro was finished with it and stared at it with pride; it came out just he envisioned it to. It was a simple cake, just like how Mahiru liked it, but a bit more sophisticated with the decorations it showed off. Calming colors that contrasted each other well adorned it with patterns and a cursive message of 'Happy Birthday, Mahiru' in the middle, written by Kuro himself.

It looked simple, elegant and beautiful, just like Mahiru.

"That looks splendid, Kuro! You've really outdone yourself today! You must really love your Eve, don't you?" Lily appeared behind him abruptly, shocking the bluenette as he jumped half a foot in the air with a pink tint staining his cheeks. He sighed as he went forward and grabbed the plate the cake was placed on and strutted over to the table, well aware of the blonde watching his every move, and once he was done he swiftly turned around, showing the blonde the clothes he was wearing. 

The bluenette had ditched his usual casual attire just for this event; he had gone for a more stylish and proper set of clothes. A white long-sleeved polo-tee, a black sleeveless blazer on top of it (with, of course, his bell still hanging out) and long black pants with a belt holding them on and his hair a bit combed and parted to the side.

Lily of course was the one who dressed him up for this occasion, and he did a pretty darn good job at it.

Kuro scanned the apartment with his sharp eyes, and he questioned to no one in particular,"Hey, can I ask, why is the apartment decorated like I'm going to have a date with him? I mean, it's his birthday. I thought humans liked much more... vibrant colors when celebrating something jovial."

As if to prove his point, he pointed at the vase on the middle of the table with roses inside of it, and also to the bouquet of roses right beside him.

Lily seemed to understand his question and chuckled a bit,"I guess that's just my style. I'm Lust, after all. I envision all celebrations to have a nice and calming ambience with a touch of romance in it. If you wanted something more lively, you should've asked Hugh or Ildio or Lawless instead."

Kuro sighed tiredly,"Maybe I should've..."

"But it's nice!" Lily refuted with a pout, but that pout soon turned into a cunning smile.

The Servamp of Sloth seemed to notice it as he asked wearily,"What are you donning that look for? It's too troublesome."

"Oh, it's nothing. But I just think that my decoration style suits your predicament better. After all," Lily continued with a deeper perception of things,"you're trying to confess your feelings for him, aren't you? This day might be your only chance to!"

Kuro's face immediately heated up as he became flustered,"W-What?! That was not what I had in mind! I only wanted to celebrate his birthday, that's all! I had no ulterior motive! Sure, I want him to know how I feel, but... Agh, whatever! Just— just know that I had no ulterior motive, okay?! Ugh, you're too troublesome..."

Lily laughed Kuro's flustered moments off but that was cut short when the doorbell rang, and almost instantly, both heads snapped towards the source.

Mahiru's home.

"Looks like the star of the night has arrived," Lily commented with a jovial smile as the door opened, much to their shock and slight panic.

But it was quickly resolved when they saw it was Hyde who entered, much to their relief.

"Hey, Nii-San, Lily— Woah! This was not what I expected!" Hyde quirked up as he scanned the room with it's sensual ambience; he had expected it to be more colorful and vibrant like any other birthday parties, not like it was the Sloth pair's honeymoon.

Kuro sighed again, and Lily responded with a cheerful expression,"Sorry, sorry. That's just my style. I told him that if he wanted a more vibrant occasion, he should've asked for you or Ildio instead."

Hyde shook his head,"Nope! It's cool! Moreover, I think that Mahiru would like these types of things. He's a simple guy and he wouldn't go too over the top with decorations. And it doesn't really matter, does it, Nii-san? I mean, it's only gonna be the two of you in this apartment for today. It's not like you're gonna invite people in. I know your style. I mean, your face practically screams 'get out of here'!"

Once hearing that, Kuro immediately changed his facial expression from a cold stare that told everybody else who wasn't Mahiru to get out to an acceptable one, making the two blondes chuckle. “Anyways," Kuro changed the topic immediately due to sheer embarrassment,"where is Mahiru?"

Hyde seemed to quirk up as he lifted a finger and pointed towards the slightly opened door,"Ah, Licht-Tan is currently talking to him right now. I told him to distract him a bit. Though, he seemed more than happy to do it. It makes me so jealous..." He then pouted while he crossed his arms, making him look like a spoilt child while Kuro shook his head at that but Lily merely giggled in response.

"Me and Lawless are gonna take our leave now," Lily decided to break the moment as he began to escort Hyde towards the door,"have fun with Mahiru!"

"Wait!" Kuro yelled out with his hand extended forward, causing Hyde and Lily to turn their heads toward him with newly profound curiosity, and Kuro seemed to be stammering as he only now remembered that he needed something for the occasion, something that he had forgotten to buy.

"Yes?"

"I...uh, I think I forgot what to buy for his gift... What do I do?" Kuro seemed desperate about his inevitable situation, and Lily and Hyde seemed to stop in their tracks as if going 'oh, right, that was something necessary as well'. Hyde shrugged his shoulders in defeat,"There's nothing much you can do about it, Nii-san. He's right outside there, talking to Licht-Tan. Maybe spend time with him? That may be your gift."

"That's not valid! I spend time with him almost everyday!" The bluenette retorted back with slight annoyance filling his voice.

"Then spend even more time with him and make it special."

"Isn't that literally the same thing—"

"Oh! I know!" Lily popped his closed fist onto his palm with a cheerful smile,"how about trying to go with that cliche trope that every author in the world uses? How about tying yourself up with ribbons and bows and then presenting yourself as the 'gift'? It's perfect!"

Kuro seemed to heat up at that suggestion as he averted his gaze away,"I-I— you know that he's not really into that bondage thing—"

"Bye, Nii-san! Have a fun night!" Hyde and Lily cut him off, waved away and exited through the door, leaving the bluenette to his own demise alone.

Kuro groaned in frustration as he buried his face into his hands, muttering 'what a pain' over and over as he walked over to the table where the bouquet of flowers laid with a hunched back.

'What if I screw this up? And what if Mahiru thinks that the room is too weird and sensual? I don't want him to get the wrong ideas... Does he even like these flowers? Wait, why am I even giving him flowers? Agh, that damn Lily... What will Mahiru think of me afterwards?' Kuro turned a light rain shower into a hurricane in his mind as he thought about it over and over again.

However, his thoughts were cut off when the click and creak of the door was heard and a familiar voice boomed out,"Kuro? I'm home!"

His head turned straight towards the source of the voice that was blocked by a wall, and the voice continued talking until it sounded like it was approaching him,"Sorry I left you at home, Kuro! Licht and Hyde dragged me out of the apartment before I could say anything. Well, at least they took me shopping and paid for a lot of the items—"

Once the owner of the voice, which was a brunette with vibrant auburn eyes and a smile that out-bested the sun, turned around the wall, this was what he saw:

A living room turned into something that seemed like it came from a five-star hotel with ambient settings. A table with a vase with a flower in it on the middle. A cake that was beautifully baked to perfection with the words written in cursive stating 'Happy Birthday, Mahiru', and lastly...

...Kuro, by the side of the table, wearing fashionable and stylish clothes while holding a bouquet of flowers and for once, standing with a straightened posture.

Mahiru's eyes widened at the heartwarming sight, and he couldn't process the words that were coming out of his mouth,"K-Kuro, you... you planned this?"

Kuro scratched his nape in embarrassment as he averted his gaze from the brunette,"I-I... I wanted to do something special for your birthday because you've already done so much for me. This is pretty much a 'thank you' to you."

"You shouldn't have..." Mahiru mumbled out as his jaw was still wide because of astonishment, and Kuro's ears perked up at that before he shook his head and began approaching the brunette.

"No, Mahiru. This is the least I can do. You've done so much for me that at this point I don't even know how to repay you. Celebrating your birthday is only the peak of the iceberg. I'll have to delve deeper in order to get a feeling of repayment," The vampire said softly as he stood in front of the brunette and ran his hand through his brown hair. He took his hand back and offered the bouquet to him using two hands and with a smile,"Happy Birthday, Mahiru."

Almost immediately, Mahiru's eyes began to tear up, which alarmed the vampire a bit but not as much as his next action did; Mahiru tackled him for a tight and warm hug while burying his face into his chest. Kuro staggered back a bit with wide eyes before regaining his composure and his face erupted into a smile before as he ran a hand through the brunette's soft locks while the other hand that was still carrying the bouquet pulled Mahiru's waist towards him.

"You don't have to feel that way, you know, Kuro? You've already done so much for me as well, just by entering my life," Mahiru giggled into his chest.

Kuro's composure was almost dropped and a light pink dusted over his cheeks when he heard that, and he averted his gaze as he mumbled,"Flattery will get you nothing... Didn't I cause too much trouble to you just by entering your life, pulling you into a war that you don't have to be in? What a pain..."

Mahiru shook his head,"No, I don't mind. Before, I was a lonely kid with nobody. But ever since I picked you up, my life began to fill up with more colors. I don't mind being in a war if it means that I can be with you."

This tugged on the heartstrings as Kuro's face began to heat up rapidly and crazily, blood rushing to his head immediately, almost making his face as red as a tomato.

"Then... where's my gift?"

Eh?

"Uh, what?" Kuro stammered as he stepped back from the brunette, seeing mischievousness glint in his eyes and he swallowed a lump that was forming in his throat.

"My gift! Kuro, don't tell me that you didn't know that we usually get gifts for our birthdays!" Mahiru giggled, oblivious to the dilemma that was waging war inside of Kuro's head.

'Shit, what should I do? Tell him that I accidentally forgot to buy a gift for him? No, that's stupid. I'll ruin his day for him. But what other choice do I have?' The vampire's sweat was dropping profusely while Mahiru continued to hug and smile at him.

In a flash of a second, his eyes spotted the bedroom, where he and Lily kept all of the supplies at.

'I know, I'll just make a makeshift gift or something. No wait— agh, I don't know. There's got to be something there that I can use,' With a ray of hope in his eyes, Kuro decided on his next move. He gently pushed Mahiru back a little and announced,"Uh, yeah, your gift. I'll, uh, go grab it from the bedroom. Stay here."

Mahiru tilted his head at him in confusion as Kuro went forward to enter the bedroom, swiftly locking the door behind him as he entered it, and his eyes scanned the surroundings.

Tape, balloons (that weren't used), boxes, markers, color pencils, cooking books, scissors, colored paper, red bows and red ribbons.

Kuro's ray of hope diminished in a split second.

There was nothing he could use to make a makeshift gift!

He sighed in frustration as he shook his head vigorously, biting his lower lip and burying his hands into his hair as he searched his mind for an answer or an idea that he could use.

'Admit that I really didn't buy a gift for him because I forgot to? Nope. Give him a balloon? No, that's stupid. A cooking book, maybe? Wait, no. He's too good of a cook to even need a cooking book at this point,' He crossed out options from his very short list that unfortunately did not have any more ideas.

His eyes caught onto the red ribbons and the red bows, and suddenly, he remembered the words that Lily said.

( "Oh! I know!" Lily popped his closed fist onto his palm with a cheerful smile,"how about trying to go with that cliche trope that every author in the world uses? How about tying yourself up with ribbons and bows and then presenting yourself as the 'gift'? It's perfect!" )

Kuro's eyes lit up again.

It wasn't an original idea, nor was it appropriate, but it was an idea and he was desperate at this point so he'll take it with open arms.

In a flash, he dashed for the ribbons and the bows and randomly placed a bow into his hair while trying to loosely wrap ribbons around himself; it wasn't tight enough to constrict him, it was loose enough to let him move but was still tight enough to hang onto his body. ‘This is such an idiotic and lazy idea,' He cursed himself in his mind as he wrapped a long ribbon around one of his hands,'but, well, do I have a choice in the matter? It's my fault anyways...'

Once he felt like he was finished, he stepped away and looked into the mirror to oversee himself, and he held back a grimace at it. Loose red ribbons wrapped around his body and hanged onto him, making him look sort of a mummy, and a red bow was placed onto the side of his hair.

He looked like a poorly done packaging that was sold on Amazon or something.

He sighed deeply, wondering why he was so forgetful to forget buying Mahiru a gift on his birthday but decided that he would rather just look towards the disappointing future; he couldn't do anything about it so it was time he accepted the consequences.

With a shaking breath, he stepped towards the door and silently opened it.

Mahiru's back was on him and he was facing the table while holding the bouquet in his hands and humming a happy tune, and Kuro almost wanted to shut the door and not face him for eternity. But he needed to face his own problems, so he decided to break the ice,"Mahiru?"

"Yeah, Kuro?" Mahiru replied without skipping a beat while his back was still facing him, and he seemed oblivious to the whole thing.

Inhaling a shaky breath, Kuro finally spoke up,"I... I brought you your... 'gift'."

Mahiru jumped a little before his voice turned slightly higher, as if he was suddenly in a happy mood which made Kuro's guilt worsen even more as he slowly turned to face him,"Hm? Oh, you did? That's great! I'd appreciate anything you give me though. Anyways, what is it—"

When Mahiru's eyes locked onto his, his whole body stilled with a slightly agape mouth and wide eyes, causing Kuro's insecurities and panic to creep up on him.

A moment passes.

And another one.

And another one.

Kuro's embarrassment and panic was overwhelming his body at this point as he averted his gaze and scratched his nape sheepishly,"I-I— I know that this is awkward and everything, but I, uh, I tried—"

His ramblings were cut off when he heard stifled laughter coming from the brunette, and he turned his eyes to look at him and saw an angel standing before him. Mahiru's eyes were shut tight as he covered his mouth that had a very noticeable bright smile on his facial features, and he was currently trying to stifle  
any laughter that may come from his mouth.

Kuro's face heated up a bit as he saw this angelic being before him, and Mahiru tried to speak in between laughters,"S-Sorry, I— That was too funny! Ah, Kuro! That was hilarious!"

Seeing the cheerful Mahiru seemed to brighten Kuro's spirits up a lot, and his smile was infectious as he felt one growing on his face as well.

"Then, what? Did you actually forget to buy me a gift and that was why you resorted to just tying yourself up and presenting yourself as the 'gift'?" Mahiru went with a cunning smile as he exposed all of his plans, striking a painful arrow into his heart. He solemnly looked to the side and replied,"I asked Lily and Lawless for their help yesterday... we only talked about the decorations and how I should bake the cake. We forgot about the 'gift' part... Sorry, Mahiru. That must've been disappointing."

Mahiru shook his head with a gleeful smile,"No, no, it's okay! Actually, it's hilarious! I'm fine with it! You just made my day all over again!"

Kuro's smile widened even more at that,"I'm glad I did."

After Mahiru's chuckles began to quieten down, he brunette stared at Kuro with a curious look,"So, what am I supposed to do with you? I mean, I still want my gift after all."

Kuro seemed taken aback by this request as he placed a finger to his chin and thought about it for awhile, before shrugging,"Anything. I mean, I'm your gift for today. So you can do whatever you want to me or something. House-chores, whatever. Even though it's such a pain."

Once hearing that, Mahiru's mind came to a halt.

He could do anything he wanted to the vampire?

"Anything?" Mahiru asked with an ominous tone in his voice, confusing the vampire with the sudden change in attitude but he nonetheless nodded in consent.

"Anything."

The ends of Mahiru's mouth quirked up, resembling something like a smirk but it went unnoticed by the vampire.

Kuro sighed as he ruffled his hair a bit and scanned the living room,"I mean, yeah, I guess. But it's gonna be a lot I suppose. The cleaning up, that is, and the house chores. It's gonna be such a pain but I guess I can let it slide for today—"

His complaints were cut off when Mahiru grabbed his arm, and he looked down at him,"Mahiru?"

"I know something better than just 'house-chores'," Mahiru's smirk now allowed itself to be shown to Kuro, and the latter unknowingly swallowed a lump in his throat.

"What is it?"

"Follow me," Mahiru ordered as he pulled Kuro with him towards the bedroom, and poor oblivious Kuro could only do as he was instructed to.

Mahiru gestured for Kuro to sit on the bed, which he did as well out of pure confusion, and the brunette started to remove the ribbons that he had tied around himself, but once doing that, he tied a long strip of ribbon around the vampire's eyes, blindfolding him.

"Mahiru—?"

"Shh, just trust me."

Kuro of course trusted Mahiru with all of his heart, so he obeyed that command gladly without hesitation.

Right after Mahiru removed the last ribbon and the bow from his hair and placed it on the side of the bed, Kuro assumed that this was the correct timing to start asking questions as to what he was doing so he opened his mouth to ask in the darkness,"Mahiru, what are we doing—"

The next action that he assumed the brunette did caught him off guard.

A pair of warm lips clashed against his while the strip of ribbon covering his eyes stayed on, and he jerked in response as his mouth opened slightly in shock but Mahiru took that opportunity to slip his tongue in. Almost immediately, as if on instinct, he melted into the kiss and used his free hands to grab at the brunette's neck and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss even more as their tongues clashed against each other and their saliva dribbled from the corners of their mouths.

Mahiru separated them both for air but only to reconnect as quickly as possible, which Kuro accepted happily, unaware of the pale and slender fingers that were popping his blazer's buttons off due to the blindfold.

They separated for air again, and Kuro finally questioned,"Mahiru... what really are you doing?"

He could almost see the cunning smirk that was on his Eve's face even with the ribbon obstructing his view just from his tone of voice,"Isn't it obvious? You told me that I could do anything to my gift. And I am making use of that chance right now."

"Yeah, but I didn't—" Kuro's sentence was cut off by his own grunt when he felt Mahiru shift his hips and grind their clothed members together, which sparked a fire in the vampire as his own member began to grow hard. Mahiru must've noticed that as he gave a light chuckle and continued his assault on both his mouth and his member while slipping his blazer off and was now targeting the buttons on his polo-tee, all the while he himself and Kuro were getting hard.

"Ah...Mahiru..." Kuro breathlessly moaned as Mahiru finished unbuttoning his last button on his polo-tee, and he helped the teen by removing it himself, and the brunette lifted his lips from his and now targeted his skin.

God, Kuro was fucking thirsty. For once, he wanted Mahiru's blood outside of the battlefield. Thinking about his Eve's actions made his dick lurch.

The brunette's mouth came to attack Kuro's skin as he sucked softly and left trails of hickeys along the way, to which the latter had no choice but to just bare with it, but he stilled when he heard a belt being unbuckled and a zipper being unzipped and realized it was his own zipper.

Mahiru was pulling his pants down before he could protest, and before he knew it, his pants were down to his thighs with his bulge being visible from his boxers. He clenched his teeth when the brunette placed the tip of his finger onto his raging clothed member that was slightly leaking pre-cum,"M-Mahiru... Are you sure you want to do this...?"

Mahiru went silent for a few seconds before replying,"More than ever. Now let me do the job, you lazy cat."

Without further warning, the brunette pushed his boxers down just enough to let his cock spring free out of it's confinement's, and the brunette stilled for awhile before stammering out,"Y-You... you were larger than what I expected."

Embarrassment overtook Kuro's facial features as he looked to the side while being blindfolded, and he heard two knees hitting the ground, which meant that Mahiru must've knelt down before him; he didn't know this and never will, but the Eve actually licked his lips at the sight with a dark blush on his face at the same time.

A grunt exited his mouth as Mahiru gave an experimental lick to the tip as his hips thrusted up subconsciously, and a tan hand began to pump him slowly before picking up the pace.

"Agh, Mahiru..." Kuro grunted as he covered his mouth slightly as the speed continued for awhile with the teasing-kitty-like licks to his tip, and he jerked every time with his desperate attempts of getting Mahiru to pump him faster by rolling and thrusting his hips up. He whined when the skilled hand was removed, to which the Eve chuckled in response.

"Mahiru, please—"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I'll help you achieve your climax. Now relax and let me do the job."

A loud and delicious moan from the vampire erupted as Mahiru slipped his head in between his thighs and took Kuro's cock in his mouth and kept going deeper, deeper and deeper, until it touched the back of his throat.

"Fuck— shit, Mahiru," Kuro spoke in between moans as he tried to calm himself down but to no avail, and Mahiru merely let his mouth stay at the same spot for a while. After a few more seconds, Mahiru began to bob his head back and forth, causing loud and sensual moans to erupt from the vampire as ecstasy overtook his senses from the overwhelmingly good feeling.

'It's not enough,' A voice in Kuro's mind resounded out low and sultry as Mahiru kept bobbing his head up and down in a constant pace, and feeling frustrated, a hand threw itself into the brunette's hair and pushed his head down all the way until the base. A few choking sounds from him alerted the vampire and he realised what he had done and was about to release him from his grasps, but the brunette kept going and started to bob his head even faster.

"Shit... this feels too good," Kuro cursed out loud; even if he couldn't see Mahiru's face, he jested that the pleasure would still make him lose his mind.

Mahiru began humming while sucking, sending vibrations throughout his sensitive cock as another loud moan erupted from him, and feeling the vampire twitch and thrust into his mouth with his hips, he began to go even faster.

Saliva dribbled from both of their mouths as Mahiru swirled his tongue around his cock and hummed at the same time while Kuro continued to thrust into his mouth, and the latter couldn't take it anymore; he was going to burst with the pace the brunette was going with. He threw his head back from the pleasure with his mouth opened, moans leaving him left and right, but he knew he was nearing his end soon and so he threw his head back up and tried to discourage the brunette from going any further.

"Mahiru, I-I'm close... you don't have to continue..." Kuro mumbled out, but gasped when he felt the brunette pick up his pace even more when he heard that.

"Mahiru, please—!"

The brunette resorted to using his hands to play with the vampire's balls, and that was the last straw.

"Fuck—! Mahiru, I'm gonna come! Remove your head!" Kuro cried out desperately as he tried to push Mahiru away, but the latter merely continued; scratch that, he went even faster, as fast as he could.

"Come in...inside m-my mouth," Mahiru somehow managed to voice out amidst the trouble through it all, and just like that, the last string that kept Kuro's sanity tied together snapped.

With one final thrust, he pushed Mahiru's head the furthest it could go and released his seed in his mouth, moaning the loudest he could ever moan of as white overtook his blinded sight and was having an orgasm at the same time. It was as if a fire spread throughout his body and he panted for air, gasping as his high started to decline and he released the death grip he had on the Eve's hair.

Slowly, Mahiru withdrew his head from Kuro's member and coincidentally the ribbon on the vampire's eyes came untied and loosely hanged on his head, and his ruby red eyes that were fizzling with dark lust was shown to the brunette. The brunette smirked cunningly and with no hesitation at all, swallowed the vampire's seed that was resting in his mouth and flustering the vampire to unknown precedence.

"Mahiru..." Kuro huskily drawled out, catching the owner of the said name's attention as he perked up like a dog to it's master.

"Yes?"

"I...I love you."

Wait.

What?

What did he just say right there?

Both males widened their eyes at that confession, a light blush on Mahiru's plump cheeks while a dark one on Kuro's; they both looked innocently cute, so much so that anyone could have forgotten the sinful act that they both initiated a moment ago. Kuro began to shake his head vigorously after registering what he had just said,"W-W-Wait, no, wait, I— I, uh, that was just out of instinct... Y-You can ignore what I just said—"

"Kuro."

"What—" Kuro was cut off when Mahiru cupped his cheeks, and he was forced to look at that angelic face that was bestowed upon by God himself, but his panic came to an abrupt halt when he saw something that was different to lust in the boy's eyes; it looked akin to... adoration?

Mahiru took in a shaking breath, and he questioned with what sounded like hope in his voice,"Is... is what you said just now true?"

Kuro gulped as he tried to look at anywhere but the brunette's face, which was difficult at the moment due to the position his face was in and he replied,"...It's idiotic, I know. I know that I don't deserve you, but my heart wants you. I'm selfish, and I get that. When you picked me up, I thought that you would just be a troublesome kid, but..."

Mahiru huffed at that cheap insult but nonetheless allowed him to continue,"But, you reached out your hand towards me without expecting anything in return, you listen to my problems and nod, and you've accepted the things about me that others have refused."

"It was impossible for me to simply not fall in love with you," Kuro gripped the brunette's arms with shaking hands as he looked down, scared of rejection, scared of Mahiru's reply.

A smile overtook Mahiru's face as he simply replied cryptically,"Then, you're in luck." 

"What?" Kuro looked up questioningly with confusion, but once he looked up, there was an emotion that he could evidently see on his face; it was sincerity.

Mahiru chuckled at his reaction, and his smile was full of adoration and love,"You're in luck, because I love you too."

A few moments went by and when Kuro registered the words in, his hands that were gripping onto Mahiru's arms dropped as they flailed around crazily from the shock, the shock from hearing the brunette's words because there was no way this angel loved him as well!

Mahiru frowned as he noticed the look in the vampire's eyes; it was disbelief, and he didn't like that. So, in order to prove his point, he connected their lips together again in a kiss; it wasn't rough, it wasn't needy, it was full of passion, love and sincerity and soon enough, Kuro began to reciprocate the kiss.

When they withdrew, Mahiru's hands that were still on Kuro's face stayed as he admitted,"To be honest, I fell in love with you a long time ago as well. I was completely smitten with you but I was scared that you didn't feel the same. Now that I know that you do, I can breathe easily again."

"You... you love me? Someone as wonderful as you loves me?" Kuro asked in awe, and Mahiru chuckled in response to that compliment. "Why? I'm a monster that can very well kill you right now. Wouldn't you hate me for something as horrible as that?"

Once hearing that, Mahiru frowned as he tightened the grip he had on Kuro's cheeks, and his hands shook with fury,"Why? Well, because, nothing that you do is as bad as you make it seem in your head. Nobody's perfect. We have emotions and we can't always hide them away."

"But you always amplify things in your head. Your mind turns a light rain shower into a hurricane. Kuro, stop looking down on yourself. I would never hate you. I can't hate someone for having emotions. Instead, I love you for who you are," The brunette's voice was filled with such sincerity that Kuro couldn't help but feel warmth in them.

Kuro took in a shaky breath as he asked once more, to reconfirm it all,"So... you really do love me?"

Mahiru nodded,"More than I knew, I was deeply in love with you. I was so in love that every time I looked at you, my heart would skip a beat. It seemed so surreal when you were always by my side, and I couldn't breathe easily whenever you were around. You changed my life, Kuro. I love you so much."

Kuro smiled and warned,"I'm going to become very possessive and clingy after this. You have no idea how long I've waited and how much I've yearned for someone like you. Now that I've got you in my grasps, I'm not going to let you go. Are you sure?"

Mahiru laughed at that as he went to hug the vampire,"I don't mind. Cling to me as much as you want. I love you too."

At that point, they felt that words weren't necessary as they connected their lips again; it was passionate at first, but lust soon returned as it became rougher, more needy, and Kuro's hands found their way into the brunette's hair. In a desperate motion, he lifted him up and onto the bed on his back and started undressing him, all the while still attacking his mouth with his tongue, and he pulled the brunette's shirt over his head and set his sights next on his pants.

His Eve however, decided that it was simply easier to do it himself and removed his pants and boxers in one swift motion and tossed them to an unknown surface in the living room, and only now did Kuro realize that his Eve's erection still wasn't solved; how selfish of him to forget that.

He spat saliva around his three fingers and hovered them above his Eve's entrance, sending a light shiver up the latter's spine and he kissed his neck in consolation, before sucking on it, creating a dark hickey that will be visible the next day. 

With one soft push, one of his fingers entered the smaller boy, earning a whine from the latter as he attacked his now-lover's beautiful, soft and porcelain like skin, leaving trails of hickeys that told everyone that he was his and his only. Two fingers were now in, curling up and twisting around in order to loosen the teen up, and Kuro was rewarded with the most delicious and sensual of moans until he pressed onto something which sent the brunette squealing in pleasure.

He froze for a moment before a smirk overtook his face and he probed that area more, turning the brunette into a hot moaning mess as he entered a third finger and thrusted them rough and quickly.

"A-ah, Kuro! I... I think I-I'm ready," Mahiru spoke in between moans, and by this time, Kuro's member was hard again and he nodded at that as he pulled his fingers out from his Eve's entrance.

'His' Eve. ‘His’ lover. He liked that.

He lined his member up with his Eve's entrance, and he whispered huskily,"I'm going in."

Mahiru could only nod his head fast and greedily, and he was too desperate to feel remorse on how fast he nodded.

Kuro pushed in, groaning at the feeling of having his lover's walls clamp around his cock tightly (god damn was it tight in there), and once he was fully sheathed in the brunette, he placed his lips on the other's and gave him a sloppy yet rough kiss. They were both feeling immense amounts of pleasure and were both a moaning mess, but they couldn't bring it upon themselves to call each other out on it.

Kuro gave one experimental thrust of his hips, testing whether the brunette would be fine with this kind of speed, but when Mahiru locked his legs around his waist, urging him to go deeper, harder and rougher, it was enough of an answer for him. He thrusted his hips almost violently and roughly, making the brunette cry out loud from the sheer abruptness, and he nipped at the latter's neck feverishly, leaving not one spot unmarked. 

He was pounding into his Eve's rear with such force and inhumane speed that only a vampire could have, and he allowed himself to moan as well, both of their moans mixing together, one not louder than the other. His Eve's moans were so sensual, and Kuro made it a goal to try and get more of those noises out from him. He couldn't get enough of him. He needed more.

In a desperate motion, Kuro lifted Mahiru's legs above his waist, causing Mahiru's eyes to widen and his mouth to open wide in shock as his senses were sent into overdrive,"D-Deep...! Too...deep!"

Kuro was obviously not listening, or his mind was too clouded by lust to even register his lover's words as he continued to pound into the latter's prostate but this time, hitting it on every single thrust, and Mahiru continued to lock his legs around Kuro's waist.

"A-Ah! Kuro! Kuro!" Mahiru kept chanting Kuro's name like it was a recital, and they both knew that they were nearing their ends as Mahiru's vision started blurring and the knots in their bellies seemed to become undone quickly.

The walls around Kuro's dick tightened, which proceeded to urge the vampire to jerk his hips faster and buried himself as deep as he could inside his lover, and he slammed his lips onto the unsuspecting brunette. Their tongues swirled against each other while Mahiru's moans were muffled a little, and they separated again with a long line of saliva still connecting them before disappearing as quick as it was seen.

"M-Mahiru... I'm close...!" Kuro groaned as he continued to ram his hips into his Eve's rear, and Mahiru panted for air. "I'm close too...!" His Eve admitted.

"Ma...Mahiru!" 

"Kuro!"

Both of them came at the same time, their vision blurring as white filled their vision and their seeds squirted, Mahiru's seed on both of their chests while Kuro's creamy thickness pumped his Eve full. When both of their highs decreased, Kuro pulled out and collapsed beside Mahiru, not before pulling him close to him, wrapping his arm around his waist possessively and sharing their sweet and delicious warmth with each other.

"I love you," Kuro kissed the heaving brunette's forehead, making the latter smile in response and both felt sleep tugging onto their consciousness.

They could enjoy his birthday and eat the cake that his Servamp had baked later, they were too tired for that right now.

They allowed their minds to be lulled to sleep with the other's soft rhythmic breathing with arms wrapped around each other, and Mahiru could safely conclude that this was the best birthday gift that he could have ever wish for.

"I love you too, Kuro."


End file.
